Cracks
by empitymind
Summary: Luego de haberse marchado de Berk hace dos años, Hiccup Horredous Haddock III vuelve para descubrir que las cosas no han cambiado nada. Bueno, casi nada. AU Época Moderna.
1. Capítulo I

_Mucho antes de que me digan algo, __**no **__eliminé de ninguna forma "Cold Coffee" ese fic seguirá presente; no eliminé nada, nada. Así que por favor, no me maten o me odien. "Sticks and Stones" también seguirá en pie. Este es una cosa que tuve en mente cuando había decidido hacer cuando no estaba segura de subir un fic de HTTYD._

* * *

_**#########**_

**Capítulo I. "Feliz" de haber vuelto.**

Miro a la ventana mientras el viento del otoño golpeaba su cara, tirando su cabello hacia atrás; retiro un audífono de su oído para observar a su compañero quien se encontraba completamente dormido, con la boca abierta, roncando. El gel mezclado con la grasa cabellera de no haberse lavado por dos días de largo viaje tanto en el aeropuerto como en la estación del tren vía empezaban a hacer sus efectos haciendo que el aire fuera irrespirable, busco miradas cómplices que afirmarán lo que pensará pero todos se encontraban en el mismo estado, durmiendo. En el asiento del frente descansaba la única chica a la que había hablado durante años, Camicazi también dormía tranquila con el pelo todo enmarañado cubriéndole el rostro; soltó un gran suspiro tratando de recordar Berk, aunque habían sido dos años largos en el que se había marchado lo rememoraba como si tuviera una fotografía. Era mucho más que seguro que nadie lo reconocería a excepción de Snotlout que había recibido el memo de alguna parte, no había visto a nadie desde que se mudó a UK, tampoco se arrepentía. Nunca fue un chico con muchos amigos. En su cabeza apareció la escena en la que Toothless rogaba de rodillas a su padre que aceptará enviarlo a la "Berk High School" como él no podía opinar, como sería "bueno" volver a sus viejas raíces y como él lo cuidaría bien. Sin siquiera notarlo estaba empacando ya, y tomando un vuelo de más de cuatro horas si es que quería llegar el lunes. Según su mejor amigo, el pueblo habría recibido de una buena cantidad de dinero de una persona anónima en la que habían invertido en un gran terreno para una escuela privada; Estoico no quiso acompañarlos era demasiado desgarrador volver a un lugar donde había conocido al amor de su vida que había muerto a través de una grave enfermedad, aunque no lo admitiera. Otra exhalación, Hiccup también extrañaba a su madre aun existiendo el vago recuerdo de un niño de un año aprendiendo a trazar sus primeros pasos hacia una mujer sonriente para después verla tirada en cama como un vegetal. _Definitivamente hubiera sido distinto si ella siguiera viva. _Luego de unas cuatro horas el cielo sin nubes era ahora reemplazado por la niebla y estrellas que surcaban la infinita galaxia; ahora sus amigos estaban comiendo todo lo que contenía la pequeña bandeja de plástico. –Créeme, Hiccup.- farfulló con la boca llena de comida. –Estarás feliz de haber vuelto.- sonrío, deseo haberle creído. Una vez que el reloj de muñeca marcó las nueve con tres minutos el ferrocarril se detuvo secamente haciendo sonar su bocina; tomaron todo el equipaje para terminar bajando de ahí. Lo que el castaño veía le parecía irreal, su ciudad, el lugar donde creció, nació, todo se encontraba exactamente en su lugar; se dirigieron al hotel en donde, la recepcionista tenía un paquete importante para él de parte de procreador. En su habitación rompió el papel sin ningún problema para descubrir el uniforme de remera blanca con el pequeño logo en B, un pantalón verde de invierno, un abrigo del mismo color y finalmente las zapatillas deportivas.

_**#########**_

Él se veía estúpido, se sentía estúpido y si tuviera la oportunidad se hubiera de tirado del auto en movimiento ahora mismo para correr para perderse entre las montañas. Camicazi estaba a su lado, parecía menos emocionada que él pero aun así sonreía; la conoció en su antigua secundaria en Londres, cuando ella lo "atacó" sin más con una espada de esgrima. Toothless en cambio era otra larga e insulsa historia que alguna vez contaría; ¿quién pensaría que un chico de botas negras, cabello del mismo color sería mejor amigo de él? Pero las cosas pueden ser bastante bizarras a veces, dejaron atrás el puente para recorrer una carretera de piedras. Ante su vista se abrió mecánicamente la reja dejándolo pasar, una gran casa victoriana se cernía delante de ellos, había algunos vehículos estacionados también; bajo de ahí primero. De pronto sintió unos ojos penetrándolo, siguió la dirección con la cabeza; no puede ser, _Astrid Hofferson. _La chica de la que había estado enamorado desde primaria, no obstante, todos estaban "enamorados" de ella; inconvenientemente no era una de esas personas que necesitaba constante atención del sexo masculino, exactamente como _Sunshine_ o conocida como Camicazi. La chica de ojos azules retiró la mirada secamente teniendo a su lado a Ruffnut Thorston pareciendo totalmente adormilada; se unía al grupo, su hermano gemelo, Tuffnut Thorston, Snotlout Jorgenson su primo, y su antiguo amigo, con el que aún seguía hablando después de un tiempo, Fishlegs Ingerman (todos en sus uniformes) temblando por el frío. Recapacito en acercarse a ellos, ninguno lo reconocería excepto su pariente y el gordito. Unos minutos más tarde los murmullos fueron acallados por las grandes puertas de caoba blancas se abrieron dejando simplemente en perspectiva a un grupo de tres mujeres, y tres hombres contando a Toothless. –Bien.- grito una de las chicas con cabello negro y azul en uno de sus mechones; tachas en casi toda su ropa de cuero, con púas, muchas púas. –Mi nombre es Stormfly Nadder; seré una de sus acompañantes junto con Barf Zippleback, Belch Zippleback…- estos dos eran simplemente hermanos idénticos; ambos de cabello verde, el chico dejaba expuesto en su pecho un tatuaje, la chica en cambio tenía un percing en labio inferior izquierdo. –Meatlug Gronckle…- una mujer de masa corporal grande no necesariamente "gorda" quizá de huesos grandes con una hermosa sonrisa, no tenía nada que destacará en ella a excepción de la felicidad que cubría su rostro. –Toothless Fury y finalmente, Hookfang Nightmare.-este último era probablemente el más temido entre todos los demás, su aura negra destacaba entre los demás, con la cabeza baja; grandes cadenas colgaban de sus pantalones, entre la comisura de sus labios había un cigarrillo sin encender. –Los asesoramos de todo lo que necesiten saber, claramente, con el paso del tiempo le diremos lo que no deben o no hacer. Habrá dos casas, una para las mujeres, otra para los hombres; la única regla, **nunca** encontrarse ahí después de las siete.

-Oh vamos, son adolescentes, tienen las hormonas descontroladas.- opinó con una sonrisa traviesa el chico de ojos verdes pero fue silenciado por una ojeada de muerte de parte de ella.

-¡Chicas a la izquierda, chicos a la derecha!- grito la joven llamada Barf. Hiccup nervioso, decidió esperar a que todos no se encontraran empujándose o dándose golpes entre sí; sintió dos manos posarse sobre sus hombros para darle un gran escalofrío a través de su columna vertebral.

_**#########**_

* * *

Buf, ¿qué piensan? Por favor sean buenos, amo esta fandom; please, don't be mean ;_;


	2. Capítulo II

_Mucho antes que todo, muchas gracias por el apoyo que aportan a este fic; quiero que me digan que les pareció sinceramente, me disculpó por algún error o el haber sido simplemente aburrido este capítulo. Pero por favor, no sean malos: __**comentarios constructivos no destructivos.**_

* * *

_**#########**_

**Capítulo II. Adaptándome. **

Esas dos manos apretaron con fuerza sus hombros aunque era ese tipo de vigor que no es dolor sino cálida; el olor a pescado inundo sus fosas nasales, no le sería difícil no reconocer quien era. –Muy bien, Hiccup, ¿estás listo para la aventura? Le era ahora complicado entender la sobredosis de alegría que detonaba su rostro; asintió en silencio sin expresión facial. –Guau, cuidado, no querrás morir del júbilo.- ahora estaba siendo sarcástico, ¡genial! Camino en fila arrastrando las pequeñas piedras de la calzada hasta encontrarse frente a frente con una casa de ladrillos, al entrar, todo se estaba en un estado pulcro. Las parodias de artistas famosos colgaban en las paredes del pasillo que estaban pintadas de azul deprimente, a un lado una escalera que daba a un segundo piso, a través de una lista le fueron designados sus respectivas habitaciones. Fishlegs hablaba animadamente preguntando cosas al azar con tal de saber todo de sus años fuera, Hiccup se era feliz de que por los menos podría llamar a alguien "amigo". Si le hubieran preguntado su perspectiva de las habitaciones te diría que era aún más taciturno que el edificio en sí; las grietas eran visibles hasta en la oscuridad. Sus frágiles brazos temblaron al tratar de sostener la maleta que depositó apresuradamente en la cama, al abrirlo empezó a retirar la ropa, debajo de todo esto se encontraba un cuaderno de cuero marrón gastado, su cuaderno de dibujo. Lo guardó debajo de la cama, dentro del maletín, nadie lo ojearía excepto él. Una vez terminado todo se recostó contra el colchón haciendo que sus músculos se relajarán. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios. La puerta de caoba sonó ante un golpecito débil pero audible para el oído humano.

-En el gran salón, dentro de cinco minutos. No querrán llegar tarde.- amenazó el hombre llamado Belch. Miro el reloj de muñeca, ojeo su rincón para luego salir por el umbral.

_**#########**_

Comenzó retirando el par de zapatos que contenía su mochila gastada con el tiempo, una remera que quizá no usaría, y una fotografía; la única que pudo hurtar sin que su madre lo notará tampoco es que lo haría, estaba en su cuarto, en un cajón cerrado con llave que siempre tenía en su llavero. Mostrando la felicidad que sentían en ese preciso momento ella, Auda, su padre junto a su madre abrazándolas a las tres; tocó las dos chapas militares que tenían grabadas el nombre "Hofferson" contiguo a un dato de informaciones personales. El nudo en la garganta empezaba a formarse otra vez. -¿Astrid Hofferson?- en el acceso de la puerta principal una chica con el cabello rubio enmarañado, ojos un poco más azules que los de ella, un collar con una pequeña piedra traslucida colgaba de su cuello le sonreía. Ella asintió. –Soy tú compañera de cuarto, Camicazi Bog-Burglars.- se tiró en una de las camas.

-Encantada.- musitó entre dientes. La madera resonó en un crujido estridente; Barf descansaba su brazo en la entrada, sonriendo con ironía, con la otra mano sostenía a Ruffnut quien se la notaba avergonzada.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo? Nadie quiere tenerme como compañera…- la sonrisa divertida singular apareció en su rostro. Astrid observó a Camicazi quien asintió sin más, repitió el mismo mecanismo con Barf.

-Bien.- la soltó. –En el gran salón dentro de cinco minutos, no querrán llegar tarde.- aclaró por última vez su garganta retirándose, no muy poco después, luego de arreglar sus faldas casi al mismo tiempo salieron detrás. El gran salón era mucho más impresionante de lo que esperaban que fuera, las velas con su tenue luz iluminaban cada parte del lugar dejándola con encanto tan victoriano que lo parecía de exteriormente. Las mesas seguían sin separarse a lo largo del sitio rectangular; vasos, platos, todo para que pudieran comer, si no hubieran sabido que esta era una escuela podrían confundirla con un palacio o el castillo que aparecía en los libros de Harry Potter; estando sentados Meatlug se seccionó tímidamente en el medio de ambos muebles.

-Esta noche tendremos una fiesta de integración fuera, no lloverá, se los prometo.- sus labios se alargaron de oreja a oreja; una de las cosas más distintivas de Berk es que estaba localizado en un lugar donde nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres; aunque la mayor parte de la noche diluvia. El chico de cabello castaño examino cada bufete hasta terminar con la cabeza baja y sentarse solo. Comiendo solo, leyendo solo, en su mente

_**#########**_

He incluso teniendo la radio a todo volumen podía escuchar la música electrónica que provenía del jardín de afuera, los pasos de la gente al bailar, los murmullos, hasta los mismos coqueteos de su primo y como ellas le derraman el vaso con un líquido sospechoso encima de su cabello pegado a su cabeza. La escena apareció en su cabeza haciéndole escaparse una pequeña risa; volvió a su expresión seria, como siempre ponía cuando estaba haciendo algo importante, en este caso… Dibujando nuevamente a su madre. Era una pequeña tradición en él, sabía que si no lo hacía, podría olvidarla, y no quería, no se permitiría olvidarla; los pasos resonantes hicieron que levantara la vista. -¡Hey! ¿No te unes a la fiesta?- le preguntó Toothless con un pequeño papel en la mano, al ver que no había respuesta de parte de este suspiró derrotado sentándose en una esquina de la cama. –El ministerio de educación decidió poner en la lista de tareas extracurriculares unas clases sobre diferentes tipos de cosas, estas clases servirán como puntos extra para las materias que tengas bajas; dudo mucho que sea uno de tus casos pero bueno…- estiró el papel frente a su rostro moviéndolo de una lado al otro. –Es obligatorio, por lo menos, se ve un poco interesante, este año son sobre mitologías…

Hiccup tanteo la hoja: _mitología griega, mitología romana, mitología arábica (…) _así el catalogo seguía sin más, eran seis en total. La última de todas llamo su atención, estaba escrita en una letra desprolija como si realmente no importará que estuviera ahí. Lo señalo febrilmente. - Está bien, mitología nórdica será.- colocó su apellido al lado y una sensación de apretujón invadio el estómago del niño Haddock.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III. Dragones. **

La alarma sonó despertando a ambos chicos, Hiccup hundió su rostro en la almohada, las sabanas cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo; tanteo con la mano sin siquiera mirar por encima de la mesita de luz hasta encontrar el aparato. Gruño retirando su cabello para atrás incorporándose, bostezó estirándose. Estaba en unos simples calzoncillos aunque eso realmente no interesaba mucho siendo que nadie lo notaba, no había de que avergonzarse, a excepción de su flacucho cuerpo pálido con algunas pecas cubriendo sus hombros. Levantó las persianas dejando que la luz del sol golpeará sus ojos haciéndolos cerrar rápidamente. Otro gruñido, es su primer día, tenía todo un año para acostumbrarse. Observó con desprecio su horario de clases. Decidió no despertar a Fishlegs que no había escuchado el pitido, se cambió y entre tanto se abotonaba la camisa blanca planchada salió de la habitación lentamente. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío. El edificio más grande sería su instituto educacional; buscó el aula 67 su primera materia era mitología nórdica. Una vez dentro no había nada fuera de lo común tampoco lo sería si hubiera sido el único que llego temprano, tomo con cierta curiosidad una pequeña daga que se encontraba depositada en la mesa del profesor. –Esa daga es una de las más antiguas que tengo…- la voz grave le sorprendió de tal manera que casi se le cae el pequeño elemento. Cuando se dio vuelta quedándose arrinconado contra el pupitre pudo divisar a una persona de gran tamaño una gorra cubría su calva, una de sus piernas era ortopédica, como también su mano. El timbre anuncio el inicio de clase, Jorgenson, los Thorston, Ingerman, junto con Bog-Buglars entraron, Camicazi se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Esa sonrisa?- preguntó algo desconfiado el castaño.

-Oh, ya verás.- no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Hofferson apareció con cara de pocos amigos, caminó hacia su lado dedicándole un seco saludo con la mano a la pirata; pasando al lado de los chicos quienes empezaron a silbar coqueteándole. Esta era una de las cosas que más enfurecía al chico Haddock, entendía las hormonas descontroladas de los adolescentes siendo uno pero, ¿es que no entendía su primo el hecho de que Astrid **nunca** se fijaría en él de ninguna manera? Luego de unas cuantas miradas asesinas la chica se sentó al lado de Ruffnut. La lección empezó siendo totalmente aburrida, casi durmiéndose en sus bancos, Gobber golpeo el borrador contra el escritorio haciéndolos saltar de sus asientos. –Como veo que nuestra primera clase les parece aburrida, ¿qué tal si hablamos de algo un poco más interesante?- guiñó el ojo. –Hace mucho tiempo Berk era una isla poblada de vikingos duros de roer, lo más característico de todo esto es que existían dragones, dragones malvivientes que eran cazados por estas personas pero pese a todo esto, existía un chico, el hijo del mismísimo líder del clan. Él no era rudo, no sabía levantar un hacha, trabajaba en la forja fuera de toda la acción; _toda una decepción._ Sin embargo, él fue uno de los primeros en montar una furia nocturna. Lo que iba totalmente contra las reglas del clan. Lo escondió pero como un perro a su amo, este lo protegió de una muerte segura, siendo atrapado por estos hombres; su padre no estaba para nada feliz. Con unos barcos surcaron el mar que los llevó hasta el nido de estas criaturas mitológicas, llegando allí se encontraron con uno de los peores dragones de la historia. La muerte Roja. Esta era demasiado fuerte para ellos aunque el chico no se rindió, con ayuda de los jóvenes y dragones vencieron. Lo único malo es que este muchacho quedo atrapado entre las llamas perdiendo así su pierna, no obstante, ganando amigos, el respeto de la isla, demostrando que los dragones y vikingos pueden vivir en paz. Fin de la historia.-Examinó cada una de las caras de sus estudiantes que demostraban incredulidad.

-Se hace peor cuando son viejos.- acotó Snotlout tomando su cuaderno con la tapa algo rota. Otra vez la campana. En el corredor que estaba atestado de gente dio serios tropezones hasta encontrarse con su respectivo casillero. "¡No!" escuchó el grito de mujer, volteó su cabeza para encontrarse a Astrid y Snotlout "peleando". _Otra vez haciendo de las suyas… _inconvenientemente sus comentarios mujeriegos eran sobrepasados del límite, y pese a que Astrid no le prestaba la mínima atención el chico Haddock cerró con fuerza su locker acercándose a ellos. Una sensación de valentía invadió su cuerpo hasta que el chico musculoso se dio la vuelta. -¿Tú que quieres, eh?- lo empujó colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Déjala en paz.-en su voz se notaba dedición.

-¿Qué has dicho pequeño gusano?- preguntó con desdén. No pudo siquiera separa sus labios cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su ojo izquierdo para volverse de pronto todo oscuridad.

_**#########**_

_Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup… ¡Hiccup!_

La voz lo incitaba a despertarse cosa que hizo pero los cerró fugazmente cuando una luz fuerte lo cegó, se sentó en la camilla, el olor a vinagre le hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos por curiosidad. El izquierdo estaba borroso, al intentar tocarlo apartó su mano soltando un quejido de dolor, este daño se fue aliviando cuando percibió algo frío en él, y en su mejilla derecha el calor de una mano. El derecho le daba la visión perfecta de un ángel, Astrid sostenía con cierta dulzura una bolsa con hielo manteniendo su cabeza derecha con su mano; sonrió. –Eres un estúpido.- no era algo que esperaba. –Sabes que puedo cuidarme por mi misma, además, sabes perfectamente que debes ignorar a patanes como él.- retiro la bolsa de hielo. Astrid sonrió. –Aun así, fue bastante dulce lo que has hecho por mí…- miro para otro lado apenada, sus mejillas tomaron un distintivo color rosa, se sobó el brazo. Hasta tomarlo de la camisa y besarlo en la mejilla con el moretón. –Gracias.- por consiguiente siguió con su trabajo de "enfermera."

_**#########**_

* * *

_Oh el amor adolescente, tan estúpido, eso es lo que me han dicho. Entonces… si quieren hablarme pueden hacerlo desde mi tumblr o desde mi twitter (que están en mi biografía); me gustaría hablar con ustedes ^^_

**El próximo capítulo es sobre mi festividad favorita, así que quien lee este fic; esten atentos. **


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV. ****[Especial de Halloween]**

Las paredes estaban repletas de carteles, sólo unos pequeños centímetros los separaban unos de otros; Halloween estaba cerca, y, como todos los años, se festeja en una de las antiguas casa del pueblo esta festividad tan esperada. Había ciertas reglas que debían ser seguidas como que los niños no debían ser admitidos para entrar o disfrazarse; esta era una de las tantas cosas que Hiccup le había contado a Camicazi en su estadía en UK, ahora sufría las consecuencias de una chica que estaba ansiosa por asistir. La paciencia era uno de sus fuertes pero la insistencia hacía de la suyas, y en algún momento perdió la conciencia aceptando ir. En un principio no se encontraba excitado por ir, en su mente estaba formulando las excusas perfectas para no asistir pero luego de espiar la conversación de la chica Hofferson con su mejor amiga sabiendo que iba a presentarse el entusiasmo inundó su corazón, la cuestión ahora era hablarle. Después del pequeño incidente, no se habían dirigido la palabra aunque sus miradas se encontraron un par de veces. En el horario del almuerzo se sentaron juntos una sola vez, eso era todo; él no deseaba que todo volviera a la realidad. Lo que restaba de semana había pasado rápidamente sin ninguna interrupción, llegando así el sábado por la tarde en donde se iniciaría la preparación; el niño Haddock se sentó en su cama soltando un respingo de frustración, Fishlegs lo observó. -¿De qué irás?- preguntó ansioso, colocándose la distintiva gorra de Ash el famoso protagonista principal de Pokemón. Hiccup le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. –Podemos ir todos juntos, si quieres, Camicazi, tú, y yo. En el autobús.- sonrío.

-Eso sería genial, Fish. Sólo debemos recoger a Camicazi, y podremos irnos.- se levantó una vez más, tomando la ropa que su mejor amiga escogió para él. Una vez listos siendo faltando poco para la fiesta, con el sol poniéndose detrás de las montañas anunciando que la noche se avecinaba se dirigieron caminando hasta la casa; no era necesario usar el autobús no siendo demasiado tarde, solo había uno solo que era realmente inútil para un pueblo tan pequeño. Las calabazas se empezaban a encender mientras pasaban a su lado. Esta estaba al final de la calle, sin los rayos del día se veía mucho más espeluznante de lo que aparentaba ser, obviamente; telarañas de mentira, lapidas de cartón con manos sobresaliendo del suelo, pequeños fantasmas colgados desde el pórtico, etc. La rubia fue la única que se atrevió a tocar.

-¿Contraseña?- esa voz era sin duda alguna de Tuffnut Thorston.

-**¡Nadie hablo de una contraseña! Abre la maldita puerta.-** chilló perdiendo los estribos.

-Está bien.- nadie necesitaba ver para saber que había rodado los ojos, una vez que la puerta se abrió chocaron contra una multitud de gente todos camuflados de personas del horror. Hiccup sin notarlo busco con la mirada a Hofferson, pero fue arrastrado del brazo por la pirata hasta la sala de estar; llegaron hasta Ruffnut quien no era más que un zombie. Junto a la mesa de aperitivos allí estaba ella, recostada contra la pared, con un vaso de papel rojo, la mitad de su rostro parecía una calavera. La cinta con pequeñas diademas falsas sostenía la mayor parte de su cabello a excepción su flequillo, un saco sobrepasando su cintura, una falda marrón llegando a sus rodillas, y las botas cubriendo todo lo demás. Estaba tan aburrida que jugueteaba con las pequeñas cuentas que tenía su collar. En un momento no tenía control de sus piernas viéndose a sí mismo acercándose, estando a un brazo de distancia se recostó en la pared con sus manos sudorosas temblando.

Carraspeo su garganta haciendo que Astrid fijará su vista en él. –M-me gusta tú disfraz.- su voz era trémula.

-Gracias.- agradeció tomando un sorbo de la bebida roja que tenía un ojo de hielo en él. –Ruffnut lo hizo, realmente no quería asistir. No es tan divertido como lo pintaba cuando éramos niños.

-Dábamos todo para entrar aquí.- sonrío nostálgico. Un pequeño él apareció en su mente, con la calabaza de plástico pidiendo dulces totalmente aterrado de pasar al lado de la "mansión embrujada" con demasiadas historias de fantasmas que les contaban los chicos de los cursos superiores para mantenerlos lo suficientemente alejados.

-Esas historias de fantasmas como _Bloody Mary _eran simplemente leyendas urbanas, nada de que asustarse realmente, pero éramos chiquillos; creíamos que había monstruos debajo de nuestra cama.- sonrío. -¿Estas aburrido también, uh?- agarrando la galleta con una diminuta araña de gomita en él. El castaño asintió con la cabeza estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos. No podía creer que la chica de sus sueños estuviera entablando una conversación con él, después de haberlo ignorado todos estos años. La voz otra vez lo estaba llamando, movió su cabeza parpadeando un par de veces; tenía a Hofferson enfrente , demasiado cerca. -¿Quieres irte?- tenía en su hombro la mochila gastada de la mañana del Lunes, lista para retirarse. Negó con la cabeza tratando de no sonrojarse, agradeció que haya poca luz, señaló a Camicazi.

-Debo esperarla.

-Oh ¡ve con ella!, luego volveré sola.- gritó Bog-Burglras quien hubo escuchado todo el diálogo a escondidas.

_**#########**_

La excursión de vuelta a la escuela fue silenciosa, podías escuchar como el viento hacia que las hojas de las copas de los árboles se movieran hasta caer en el suelo, las risas de los niños fue acallada cuando la hora de dormir se marcó en el reloj dejando que las velas de las calabazas se extinguieran por si solas. El camino de entrada se separaba en dos, era momento de alejarse uno del otro. Astrid apunto de despedirse fue detenida por la voz palpitante. -Uh...- estaba rascándose la cabeza, nervioso. -¿Quieres ver una película o algo?-.

-Claro...- pasó a su lado dejando el olor a su shampoo en el aire. "El Conjuro" fue lo único interesante que llegaron a encontrar, sentados en la cama uno al lado del otro con la pantalla de la notebook como la única iluminación al tener todas las luces apagadas se dispusieron a mirar; poco a poco, sin previo aviso los párpados de la rubia se volvieron pesados, cerrándose lentamente haciendo que cayera en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_**#########**_

_El peor capítulo de Halloween de la maldita historia; espero que les haya gustado, lo siento si tarde o fue esto muy aburrido para ustedes. Gracias por el apoyo que le dan al fic, como siempre: **comentarios constructivos no destructivos.** _


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V. Heather Arnar. **

Los domingos de la mañana eran simplemente los peores para la chica Zippleback junto con Nadder, ambas recostadas en sus camas con las persianas totalmente bajas contrarrestando la luz del sol, quejándose del dolor de cabeza. –Dios…- su voz carraspeaba. –Me siento como si un tren estuviera pasándome por encima, ¿cuánto he tomado?- se llevó la mano a la cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor, lo que no consiguió. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando que los rayos de luz artificial del pasillo entraran, chillaron como si de vampiros se tratarán cubriéndose nuevamente. Meatlug sostenía una bandeja con tres tazas, dos de ellas contenían café negro fuerte recién hecho para las dos "enfermas" ella nunca se había emborrachado, es más, detestaba el sabor que tenía el alcohol.

-Lo siento…- susurró cerrando lentamente la puerta con el pie. –Les he traído algo para tranquilizar los dolores de cabeza, junto con una pequeña pastilla; intenté mojarlas con agua fría anoche en la ducha pero, ¡por Odín! Sí que son fuertes.-. En un rincón del lecho estaba desplomada Stormfly quien al sentir el amargo olor del elixir como le decía se sentó con el cabello algo despeinado.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.- se llevó la mano al cuello, se quedó congelada al sentir un pequeño dolor proviniendo cerca de su clavícula, en el espejo que había colgado en la pared pudo observar un pequeño moretón. -¿Un moretón?

-Eso no parece un moretón…- Barf examinó a Meatlug de reojo que se retorcía nerviosa en la silla. –_Meatlug. _

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Lo intenté, pero no querías que se fuera, y-.

-Woh, tranquila, ¿qué paso?

-Anoche te pasaste con el _Dragon Nip_, en sí, todos los estaban a excepción de Hookfang y yo. Bueno…- retiró la mirada. –Estabas bailando tranquilamente con Belch cuando Toothless te tomó de la cintura, hice mi mejor intento para alejarte de él pero parecían dos imanes juntos. Entonces, él beso tu cuello dejando esa marca. Estabas tan tomada que ni siquiera que interesó.- La risa de la otra compañera estalló en la habitación con una gran ruborizada chica frente a ella.

_**#########**_

_Astrid._

Los pájaros empezaron a canturrear desde muy temprano, pero los ignoré volviendo a mi sueño; realmente estaba todo callado, normalmente espero que los ronquidos de Ruffnut me despierten aunque esta vez no fue así tampoco es que me alarmara mucho, ella pasaría su fin de semana en su casa. Pensándolo bien, no recuerdo tampoco haber salido de la habitación de Hiccup, ¿por qué acepte en primer lugar su invitación? Desde que lo divisé entre la multitud no había podido quitármelo de la cabeza, mucho menos con su mejor amiga de compañera de cuarto. Ugh, concéntrate Astrid, no has venido aquí para "coquetear" has venido aquí para terminar tus estudios. Me levanté retirando los mechones que cubrían gran parte de mi ojo izquierdo, detesto mi cabello inmanejable; _un momento_ esta no es mi dormitorio demasiados libros apilados a lo largo de la pared de la derecha. En el suelo al lado de la cama, descansando plácidamente con una manta y una almohada, ¿dejó que durmiera aquí? Me retiré de los cobertores lentamente tratando de no despertarlo en el suceso, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando mis pies descalzos tocaron el piso frío; busqué mis zapatillas entre la oscuridad, ¿dónde estaban? _Debajo de la cama. _En la mesita de luz deposite cuidadosamente un papel con una lapicera encima, lista para retirarme. Le eche un último vistazo al chico Haddock. No entiendo por qué le llamo así, ni siquiera entiendo por qué una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver la cantidad de pecas que le cubría su rostro; era algo… _lindo_. Una vez afuera la tormenta que se desataba no tenía nombre, debía haberlo pensado cuando vi las nubes negras formándose en el cielo; debía recorrer ese pequeño camino entre las dos casas para llegar al instituto de chicas. Genial, me empaparé toda. _**Estúpido niño Haddock. **_

_**#########**_

Paulatinamente la chica Hofferson entreabrió el umbral de su alcoba para no despertar a Camicazi. -¿En dónde has estado anoche?- la adolescente saltó de su lecho dándole un ataque del corazón a Astrid.

-¡Por Thor Camicazi! ¡Casi me matas!- gritó con la sangre hirviendo de la furia.

-Lo siento pero no lo siento…- murmuró separó sus labios para hablar otra vez cuando el chirrido de las rejas de la entrada resonaron, retiraron un pedazo de la cortina; una lujosa limosina hacia su gran entrada, al detenerse del asiento de atrás bajo una linda chica con cabello negro en un trenza de ojos verdes.

-No puede ser.- mascullo entre dientes Hofferson mientras tomaba su celular velozmente.

_**#########**_

_Hiccup._

No podía evitar que se fuera, tampoco podía despertarme o abrir los ojos sin saber si ella estaba enojada o no. Escuché el pequeño sonido del _click_ de la puerta cerrarse supe que era momento de abrirlos; pase las manos por mi cara, observé mi cuerpo flacucho agradecí a todos los dioses que ella no me hubiera visto así o literalmente hubiera estado muerto antes del desayuno. El olor a su shampoo inundaba gran parte de las mantas, olor a pino como toda persona olía en Berk pero con ella era bastante distinto, podría quedarme todo el día sintiendo ese aroma aunque quedaría como un completo pervertido. Otro sonido avivó mis sentidos las rejas de la entrada a la academia, lo poco que pude observar, ya que los arbustos obstruían mi vista era un auto, lo descubrí por las piedras que chocaban entre sí cuando las llantas estaban encima de estas. Otra persona más pero por el cabello negro algo revuelto es una mujer… o un hombre con problemas de cortárselo.

* * *

_**#########**_

_He traído la destructora a la ciudad, Odín me salvé… (¿) Otro capítulo arruinado pero, si les gusto o lo odiaron siempre recuerden; _**comentarios constructivos no destructivos. **


	6. Aviso

**Aviso.**

Como muchos saben siempre les traigo un nuevo capítulo cada fin de semana o algo así pero ahora no tengo tiempo, y mi cabeza está mucho más metida en el último trimestre de tercer año de secundaria; juro que se los traeré pronto, además de que he tenido un pequeño problema personal en el que me hará cambiar de cuenta definitivamente –créanme lo he intentado todo, pero nada funciona, igualmente con esta cuenta terminaré este fic, lo juro.

_Malditos familiares metiches que se creen hackers y tocan mi computadora. _

**Gracias por entender, los amo.**

**-empitymind. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Aviso otra vez. _

¿Conocen el odio hacia alguien? Bueno, así es con mis primos ahora mismo; como muy pocos saben, mis primos _**hackearon**_ mi contraseña de fanfiction por pura maldad. Ellos la cambian todo el tiempo, y debo averiguarla, no me dejan subir los capítulos por que los borran apropósito, no saben lo mucho que detesto decir esto pero… "Cracks" será cancelado, y no subiré más historias. Me odiarán mucho por hacer esto, una y otra vez. Lo siento de enserio, he hecho lo que he podido estas últimas semanas para recuperar la cuenta pero ellos, como he dicho, borran los capítulos, hasta me amenazaron con borrar todas las historias anteriores.

_No es una simple excusa por qué escribir historias es mi vida, una gran parte de ella. _

Nada de historias, de ninguna fandom, es demasiado saber que seguramente me odien ahora, como también lo hago yo. Nunca en mi vida ha pasado esto. Lo siento, y adiós. Nada de lo que hago esta saliendo bien últimamente.

**-empitymind. **


End file.
